The invention is relates to a belt retractor for a seat belt with a belt reel and a retractor pawl.
A conventional belt retractor is disclosed in European Laid-open Specification EP 1 225 105 A2 (incorporated by reference herein). The conventional belt retractor has a retractor pawl which blocks the seatbelt from being pulled out of the belt retractor in the event of an accident. The blocking of the retractor pawl can be initiated, for example, by the fact the seatbelt is pulled out of the belt retractor more rapidly than a predetermined limit speed. In addition, the convention belt retractor has a tightening device which tightens the seatbelt in the event of a hazardous situation. To tighten the seatbelt, the belt reel of the belt retractor is rotated in the belt coiling-up direction, as a result of which the seatbelt is retracted by the belt, retractor and is therefore tensioned. This “tightening position” of the seatbelt is fixed by a tightening pawl which, in a blocking position, is in engagement with a toothed ratchet wheel of the belt retractor and therefore blocks the belt retractor in the belt uncoiling direction. If the tightening device is not active, because, for example, a hazardous situation is not present, then the tightening pawl is brought into a release position in which it is not in engagement with the toothed ratchet wheel of the belt retractor and therefore leaves the belt retractor unaffected.